1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner that is integrally formed with an air discharge guide duct that is coupled with a suction motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners draw in dust-laden air from surface being cleaned and remove dust from the air. Vacuum cleaners are generally divided into canister vacuum cleaners, in which a suction nozzle (suction brush) is connected to a cleaner body through an extension pipe, and upright vacuum cleaners, in which a suction nozzle is connected directly to a cleaner body.
Recently, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus that separates dust from drawn-in air by rotating the air has been widespread due to its advantages of having no necessity of replacing a dust bag and using it semi-permanently.
In general, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus is disposed in front of a suction motor of a canister vacuum cleaner or disposed on the upper side of a suction motor of an upright vacuum cleaner. An air discharge guide means such as a discharge duct is usually disposed between a cyclone dust collecting apparatus and a suction motor so as to guide air discharged from the cyclone dust collecting apparatus to the suction motor.
Such an air discharge guide means may be integrally formed with a cyclone dust collecting apparatus or be formed at a cleaner body. If the air discharge guide means is integrally formed with a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, dust collecting space of the cyclone dust collecting apparatus may be encroached by the air discharge guide means. If the air discharge guide means is formed in a cleaner body, the volume of cleaner body may increase.